A Random Day
by Karasea
Summary: Rather Fluffy One Shot! Marik and Malik are confused. Ryou's Ryou. The Pharaoh gets kicked and Bakura gets stuck doing his dirty work... not that he minds it. Yaoi, couples are all YamiXHikari. Kind of an extention to the Fluff Chronicals.


Kara: Just a very random one shot thats as totally random as hell.  
  
Bakura: Notes;- in this, Bakura and Marik were partners in AE and Bakura used to be abused. This is set after the Battle city finals ended, and the Ishtars returned to Egypt. They came back one year later, three days before the start of this Fic, in fact. This is set just before the fluff chronicals. NOW LEMME OUT OF THIS SANDPIT, RA-DAMNIT!  
  
Kara: No. This is a Yaoi, you'll see the couples. THERE IS NO GRAPHIC SCENES AT ALL! NONE! THANKYOU!  
  
Malik: **::**is sitting quietly in sandpit**::** Yu-gi-oh isn't Karasea's.  
  
Ryou: Please read and review, even if you just drop in to drop one on Kara's head or just to say you've read it!  
  
Kara: -.-. Oh don't I just feel so very loved...?

* * *

"Marik! Iie!" Yugi Moto yelled as he tugged at the back of Marik's purple cloak desperatley.  
  
"Yami Yugi," Ryou grunted as he dragged the Pharaoh back a pace, "stop it!" he moaned.  
  
Scowling, the ex-tomb robber swatted at Yugi, who just held on even tighter, "Let me go. Stupid ra-be-damned Pharaoh!"  
  
Yugi grit his teeth together as he continued to try and pull the much taller teen backwards, but even after about ten minutes of trying his hardest, he was still having absolutely no luck. At least Marik hadn't stabbed him...yet. "It doesn't matter," he said, as he managed to back up a little, "and besides, we asked him to do it."  
  
Marik finally stoppped struggling and span around to stare at the small hikari in shock and horror. How could anybody ask for something that he had hated for over 3000 years? How could somebody ask to have their chance at the afterlife taken away? "You asked him to bond your soul into your item? Seal your soul within it for eternity?!"  
  
"Yep," Ryou agreed, "We practically had to black mail him to do it though. He was kinda-"  
  
"-Very-"  
  
"Reluctant." he finished with a dramatic sigh and a hand gesture, "but we persuaded him eventually.  
  
"Why would you want something like that?" Marik asked, still staring at the teenage mortals.  
  
"Cos' we love them." Yugi shrugged.  
  
Still angry, but no longer murderous, Marik stopped his attempts to tear the monarch of ancient Egypt to shreds and then platser the pieces all over Domino. Noticing this, Yugi let go and scampered over to the spectating Bakura and hopped onto his shoulder, drumming his fingers on the yami's head in a lazy manner, smiling.  
  
"Let go of my Hikari, Bakura." Yami warned.  
  
Bakura grinned sadistically, flipping the boy of his shoulder and catching him, pulling him up to his chest but making sure that his feet weren't anywhere close to touching the ground. "Naah," he purred, "how about I borrow him for a while?"  
  
As Yami growled under his breath, Marik stared at Bakura, his ex-lover from the egyptian times with confusion and horrow wriiten on his face as clear as glass. He watched as the young hikari attempted to squirm away from pale, questing fingers, only to shudder violently and fall limp with a tiny moan when the silver haired tomb robber brushed over a sensitie spot.  
  
Why was Bakura doing this? He would never, not after what happened to him as a child in Egypt, beofre he became known and feared as the King Of Thieves, not even to his worst enemy.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou snapped, sounding half impatient half... amused, "the Pharaohs going a very interesting shade of green. I suggest you quit it now before I have to prevent murder."  
  
Chuckling lightly, Bakura stopped what he was doing and lowered Yugi gently to the floor. Upon realising his freedom, the totally innocent and none violent boy leapt to his feet and gave the thief a swift, hard kick in the shin before hopping over to his own yami and practically glomping him.  
  
Still laughing under his breath, Bakura shot his old partner an amused look before smirking at Yami, "Jealous?" he teased. Marik relaxed.  
  
"Only a lot." Yami said flippantly, kissing his lighter half soundly before glancing up again, "touch my Yugi again and you will be so in for it..."  
  
"Oh, stop it you two." Ryou said, smiling in spite of his own words. He blinked rapidly when Bakura snatched him into his arms and gave his ear a firm nip, resting his chin on the lights shoulder. "You seem confused, Marik." he murmered.  
  
"I have every right to be!" Marik returned indignantly.  
  
Yami laughed, seemingly forgetting the situation his beloved Yugi had been in only moments before, "Thats half the fun of it. Trying to figure out what in the names of the seven hells is going on."  
  
"Marik's not the only one who's more than a little confused..." the little gathering looked over at Malik, who had just joined them after running some errands for his sister, he had no wish in him to get battered by a stick of bread. Again. "I thought you hated the Pharaoh, Bakura."  
  
Bakura shrugged, "I did, but things have, ah, changed quite a bit since you left to go back to Egypt."  
  
"That doesn't explain that little stunt you just pulled." Marik argued, nodding over at Yugi. He had to admit that he was feeling a little jealous himself. Of Yugi, Ryou and Bakura and Yami. Brushing their minds together, he could tell that Malik whole-heartedly agreed, even though he and Marik were together as it was.  
  
"Ah well, "Ryou spoke up from within his yami's embrace, " the relationship we all have is kind of weird. I mean, I'm with Bakura and Yugi's with Yami, but we're also in a kind of a four way relationship at the same time."  
  
At Malik's confused look, Yugi took it upon himself to try and elaborate, "We're in two relationships merged into one. We can play around as long as it stays strictly within the group."  
  
Marik and Malik nodded, finally understanding it.  
  
Quite suddenly, Yami's face lit up and he got a dangerously innocent and happy look on his face. At the same time, the same thought passed through both the other yami's minds, and they all shared the look. "CLUB TIME!"  
  
The Hikaris barely had time to groan.

* * *

"Aww, Yugi! Come on out of there..." Yami tried.  
  
Shaking his head rapidly, the smallest of the group clung to the piping at the back of the walk-in-cupboard under the stairs. "No! I'm small, not stupid!"  
  
"I thought you were small AND stupid."  
  
"Urusai, Bakura."  
  
Bakura snickered, as he carted Ryou, over his shoulder, to change in his bedroom. Marik and Malik were already ready to go.  
  
"Problem, Pharaoh?" Malik said, grinning as Yami attempted to unlatch his Hikari.  
  
"Oh no, not at all. TOMB ROBBER, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!!"  
  
A few seconds later, a rather ruffled looking Bakura stumbled through the door, "Hm? You called?"  
  
"Yes," Yami grunted as he reeled back as the frantic Yugi kicked out at him, still cowering in the back corner, as far away from Yami as possible, "I mean, he has every right to be terrified, but this is ridiculous!"  
  
"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Get him out!"  
  
And so Bakura bravely marched forth.

* * *

"Com'on Yugi." Bakura coaxed, avoiding the boy's legs and slipping around to the side, "let go."  
  
Yugi glared at him sourly. "NO!"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and slid his hands slowly up the others arms, reaching up and holding the boy's wrists in place. "Let go before I have to force you to."  
  
Yugi shook his head in a firm negative. Bakura grinned and let go with his right hand, holding Yugi with his left. "You asked for it, Kiddo"  
  
Yugi gasped as he felt a hand begin to massage him soflt, but had no time to cry out as Bakura crushed their lips together fiercly, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth without hesitation. Startled and more than a little dazed, Yugu unconciously let go of the piping.  
  
Feeling pleasant today, Bakura finished the job, leaving Yugi limp and seemingly only semi-concious before picking him up and slinging him onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He emerged from the cupboard and handed Yugi over to Yami with a gracious bow, then moving to stand with his own Hikari, Malik and Marik as the Pharaoh dragged his Yugi off to get changed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Malik inquired.  
  
Bakura snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know..."

* * *

Doctor and professor Yaten T. Bakura walked in to find his house deserted, the kitchen devoid of life (and food. How strange.) and a note taped down to his coffe table.  
  
_'Ry's dad,  
  
Dragged the Hikari's out They're as safe as they possibly can be. We didn't destroy the house, as you can see, and Malik and his Yami are staying for the week!  
  
Signed Yami Yugi- Maker of Fine headaches for over 3000 years.'  
_  
Yaten rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Well at least the note was right about the headaches...

* * *

Kara: Thats it! Read and Review please peeps. The button is pretty and oh so very purple! 


End file.
